


Relief

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sort of? - Freeform, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: The city entrance is blocked by a rock.
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



“You joke,” Thor says, squinting at the rock that blocks their path.

“Ordinarily, probably. But I’m actually not this time,” Rocket answers. He’s already dropping the half-designed bomb in his hands so that he can unzip his pants and pull his small cock out. “You’ve got to pee on the rock to be granted access to the city.”

Thor frowns. The rock _does_ smell like Rocket may be telling the truth. Alas, if Rocket is playing a game, Thor will at least be relieved by the end of it.

“I’ve got extra water in my pack if you need it,” Rocket adds, snickering, before he starts to pee on the rock with a soft sigh.

Thor grunts and drops his axe to the ground next to him, opening his pants. He takes his own – much larger and rather regal, as is natural – cock in hand and aims for the rock, the sound of his stream joining Rocket’s for just a moment before Rocket is finished and tucking himself away.

Rocket watches Thor for a moment too long.

Thor grins.

“You may look as you like!” he announces.

Rocket scoffs, “Keep dreaming, Lightning Boy,” as the cave entrance opens for them.


End file.
